Jellicle High
by fruitycat45
Summary: this is a romance novel of munkustrap and demeter in their teenage years of jellicle high. A lot of romance, fights, sickness, and in the end, love. please enjoyand comment on my stories! Thanks Much, FruityCat45 :


Chapter 1- a new school year

All the jellicle cats in London were glad to be back at jellicle high. Everyone, except for Mistoffelees. He always thought he was the school geek. "Mom, do I have to wear this ugly tuxedo?" asked Mistoffelees. "Of Course you do dear," said Mistoffelees's mom. She waved him good- bye and he ran into the school feeling embarrassed.

Munkustrap however, was already at his locker stuffing his books in his locker hastily.

One book came falling out and to make sure he could make the book stay is by putting his head in the locker putting away his book. But his friend, Alonzo, snuck up behind him and yelled "HEY MUNKUSTRAP!" Munkustrap screamed and hit his head off the locker. "What'cha doing?" asked Alonzo. Munkustrap groaned in agony, looked at his paw after touching his head and said "Bleeding!" Alonzo rolled his eyes. "Besides man, I have bigger problems on my hand!" Explained Munkustrap. "Let me guess. Cassandra?" Asked Alonzo. "UH DUH!" yelled Munkustrap. "Come on man, tell Cassandra you want to date Demeter and Break up with her. What have you got to lose?" said Alonzo. Munkustrap sighed and said "1st, what do I have to loose? My self dignity and my lunch apparently and 2nd of all, If I tell Cassandra that, she'll get so mad that she could rip out my throat!" Alonzo and Munkustrap cringed at the thought.

The bell for first period rang. Munkustrap hated History with Mr. Skimbleshanks. "Good Morning Class, today I have exciting news that I am retiring," said the history teacher. Munkustrap smiled to himself thinking that he would never hear this happen. "But, I have a new teacher filling in for me next year" said Mr. Skimbleshanks. Suddenly Munkustrap's smile turned into a sour frown and crossed his arms. He thought to himself, "Why is he so annoying?" "Hey munk, do you think that maybe you could sweep Demeter of her feet with that tail!" said a snooty voice behind him. It was the school bully, Macavity. Then Munkustrap Stood up and yelled "SHUT UP YOU MEAN OLD SOUR PUSS!" All the cats and even the teacher looked at him. Munkustrap felt so embarrassed that he put his head down in his arms. Then all of a sudden, he felt someone touch him. He looked up and saw Demeter. She whispered to him to help her out. "HEY MACAVITY, WHY DON'T YOU GO CHOKE ON A CAN OF TUNA!" Yelled Demeter. Munkustrap laughed, stood up and said "YEAH, AND IT LOOKS LIKE YOU DIDN'T GET YOUR BEDDY-BY!" Now all the other cats and even Mr. Skimbleshanks laughed at him. Aggravated, Macavity got up, scratched Munkustrap across the face, and sat back down. "MACAVITY! TO THE OFFICE NOW!" said Mr. Skimbleshanks in a deadly tone. "Demeter, take Munkustrap down to the nurse. He needs his nose checked out." Said the history teacher. Groaning in agony, Demeter led Munkustrap down to the nurse. Principal Deuteronomy (Munkustrap's dad) rushed down to the nurse as soon as he heard about this. Miss. Jennyanydots was cleaning up his nose when Munkustrap's dad got into the office. He took his hand and took him to his office. He had a feeling that he had something big coming on.

Chapter 2- Heavyside help.

"Son, have a seat," sighed his dad. "What's up dad?" asked Munkustrap. "Son, what do you think of miss. Jelly?" asked Munkustrap's dad. "I like her, why?" Asked Munkustrap looking confused. Principal Deuteronomy drew a heavy sigh and then said, "Son, I'm going to marry her. You'll have a mom now!" Munkustrap looked at him all twitchy and then fainted. "Miss. Grizabella, splash some water on my son!" Said Munkustrap's dad.

Munkustrap ran to his locker, put his head in his locker and screamed real loudly. When Demeter heard the scream, she ran straight to him. "Munkustrap, what's wrong?" asked Demeter. Munkustrap looked frightened and said, "My dad is marrying our math teacher!" in a twitchy tone. "Who Miss. Jelly?" asked Demeter. Then in a sarcastic tone, Munkustrap said "NO, THE PIZZA GIRL!"

The bell for lunch rang. Munkustrap was mad at his brother Tugger because before he ran to his locker, his dad told him that Tugger knew it all along. Then, his cousin Rumplescat snuck up behind him and slapped him on the back saying "HEY COUSIN! OR IN FRENCH, SALUT MUNK!" Munkustrap leaped up with his lunch in his hands and said, "Don't scare me like that!" "Sheesh, yer jumpy!" he said sitting down. Munkustrap looked angrily at Tugger drinking his milk. Tugger looked up at his tomboy brother and said "What?" "DON'T PLAY COY WITH ME TUGGER! HOW COULD YOU KEEP THE SECRET THAT DAD IS MARRYING OUR MATH TEACHER!" yelled Munkustrap. Alonzo stared at Munkustrap thinking he was crazy with the yelling. "Hey, look who's crazy now!" said Tugger. "YOU SAY THAT AGAIN I WILL TELL DAD THAT YOU ACTUALLY LICKED A JELLICE GIRL WITHOUT PERMISSION!" yelled Munkustrap. Tugger was silent. Tugger then, swallowed his sandwich and left. "I have a feeling your going to get revenge!" said Alonzo. "Your Shallow and so bitter to some of your friends!" was Munkustrap's response.

When Munkustrap's dad and brother were watching the news, he stepped out into the hall to call Demeter. He dialed the number. Then, Munkustrap heard her sweet voice. "Hello?" "Hey Demeter, it's me Munkustrap!" "Oh hey Munk! How's the nose?" asked Demeter Caringly. "My nose is fine, just soar and red. Hey, I need to ask you something tomorrow at lunch. Is that okay with you and your girl cats?" asked Munkustrap. Demeter then said giggling, "I think that would be fine!" Munkustrap sighed of relief and said "Thanks, see you tomorrow" said Munkustrap. He hung up. "Hey Munkustrap, Time for bed!" yelled Munkustrap's dad. "Coming!" he yelled back. He knew that tomorrow was another day. Then he said to himself "Oh Heavyside help me!"

Chapter 3- Sweet victory, yucky evening

Munkustrap woke up that morning to find out he was actually not in his room. "SURPRISE MUNKSTRAP!" came a voice from behind him. He turned around to see his brother Tugger with a video camera in his hand. He looked down to see he was put in the bathtub. "AHHHHHHH! I HATE WATER!" yelled Munkustrap. He then fell over onto the floor, looked at Tugger angrily then chased him into the Kitchen. "DAD!" yelled Munkustrap. "What is going on?" asked his dad real tired. "Tugger videotaped me sleeping in the bathtub full of water!" yelled Munkustrap. "Tugger, your grounded for 4 weeks!" said his dad angrily. "HA-HA!" laughed Munkustrap. "What the heck dad? I said he'd get revenge," yelled Tugger. "You are now grounded for 5 weeks!" said Munkustrap's dad. Tugger made a sour face.

The bell for lunch rang. All the jellicles ran for the cafeteria. Munkustrap looked around to look for Demeter. He finally spotted her at a table with Rumpleteaser, Bombalurina, Etcetra and worst of all Cassandra. Munkustrap said to himself "okay munk, you can do this". He walked over to Demeter's table with flowers in his hand. Munkustrap tapped Demeter's shoulder. "Oh, hi Munk! I can see the nose is looking better." Said Demeter happy. "Hey Demeter, Ladies, Cassandra" said Munkustrap nervous. Cassandra smiled at him and said "Hey Munk, are those flowers for me?" Munkustrap then said "No, uh, they're for Demeter". Then Cassandra left the table real angry. "Oh thank you Munkustrap, so what did you want to ask me Munk?" said Demeter. Munkustrap paused stuttering. He then blurted out "WILL YOU GO TO THE HOMECOMING DANCE WITH ME!" Rumpleteaser then blurted out laughing. Demeter looked at Rumpleteaser real mad and threw a sandwich in her face. "Don't mind her Munk. Anyway I would be delighted to go to the homecoming with you" said Demeter. Munkustrap then smiled and then he ran away yelling "I GOT A DATE!"

When he saw his brother listening to his cat-pod, he ran up to Him and Yelled in his face "SOMEONE ASKED ME OUT" Tugger looked at him crazily, laughed and said "yeah right, who would ever want to date a tom cat like you?" then taking a sip of his milk. "Oh lets just say, Demeter" said Munkustrap in a victory tone. His friend Mistoffelees was excited to hear that Demeter asked him out but when Tugger heard that, he spit milk in Munkustrap's face. Munkustrap was angry at Tugger. When they got home, his dad was laying on the couch with a garbage can by his side. Munkustrap then asked "Uh, Dad, are you feeling okay? You look a little bit sick" His dad was silent. Then, he turned to his side and then threw up. Munkustrap and Tugger then shivered and fainted. When Munkustrap woke up, his head hurt. He was in the hospital. Then suddenly, the nurse exotica walked in and then said a word Munkustrap will shake all over.

Chapter 4- the phobia factor is out

"It's shot time!" yelled the nurse. Munkustrap went pale and then he screamed frantically. "NO PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT A SHOT! I HAVE AICHMOPHOBIA!" begged Munkustrap. Then the nurse walked in, turned over Munkustrap and then said "Oh tugger-wugger come give your brother a shot in the leg" Munkustrap thought "Oh man, this will definitely hurt if my brother gave me a shot" tugger came in all fine and he said "sure thing, this will teach you for getting me grounded for 5 weeks!" Munkustrap screamed as the needle went into his leg. "Exotica, could you have Cassandra come in here and hold him down while I give Munkustrap another shot! This one is for tetnus" said tugger. Casssandra walked in and held him down in a strangle hold. "THIS IS FOR NOT GIVING ME THOSE FLOWERS SINCE I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Cassandra furious. "Cassandra, I'm breaking up with you! I am now dating Demeter!" cried Munkustrap. Tugger stopped. He laughed so loud and then the next day, the torture began. In history Macavity made fun of Munkustrap by saying in a robotic voice "I AM THE VACCINE-O-TRON 5000, LETS VACCINATE MUNKUSTRAP!" Munkustrap was then made fun of by Mungojerrie by sticking pictures of needles on his locker. Munkustrap was now furious.

He knew where this phobia factor was coming from. It was his brother, Tugger. Munkustrap was so mad. "TUGGER! GET DOWN TO MY OFFICE NOW!" yelled Munkustrap's dad over the PA. When tugger arrived, his dad looked about ready to slap him. And Munkustrap was there too with a serious look on his face.

"You are in big trouble young man" said his dad. Tugger looked puzzled and said in a sarcastic tone

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Munkustrap then said "Don't talk sarcastic with me!"

"What did I do?" asked tugger. "You spread the rumor that I hate getting vaccinated!" yelled Munkustrap. Tugger then said angrily "Hey, you better back off bro" "ADMIT IT!" yelled Munkustrap. Then as quickly as possible, Tugger punched Munkustrap repeatedly. Deuteronomy commanded tugger to stop but tugger didn't listen. When tugger finished, Deuteronomy ran to his son Munkustrap.

"Are you ok son?" asked his dad. "No" said Munkustrap weak. "Well that's what you are. Weak." Said tugger. Munkustrap's dad looked furious and said

"Tugger, you are grounded for a month. No TV or CatPod," said his dad. "But Dad" whined Tugger. His dad didn't say a word. Munkustrap's dad turned to

Miss. Grizabella and said

"I am going to take Munkustrap home. Have Demeter come to my house" Munkustrap was taken up to his bedroom. A little while later, Demeter stopped by and took care of Munkustrap.

"Hey munk, you feeling ok?" asked Demeter. "A little better" replied Munkustrap. A little while later, Jemima showed up with some candy for Munkustrap. "Hi Munkustrap, I brought you a treat!" said Jemima. Munkustrap asked Jemima real excited "You got a monkey that can yodel?" "Uh no" said Jemima. Munkustrap smiled when Jemima pulled out a box of kitty crunch chocolates. When Jemima left, Demeter and Munkustrap ate chocolates together. To him this was a pre-date.

Chapter 5- Munkustrap's dream comes true

Morning came and Munkustrap was excited because he was going to try out for the musical

"Phantom Cat of the Opera." "Hey dad" said Munkustrap all happy. His dad smiled at him and greeted him with a big breakfast of waffles, eggs sunny side up, a jelly roll, sausage, bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, toast, fruit, cereal, hash browns, oatmeal, doughnuts and orange juice. Munkustrap smiled looking at all the food. Munkustrap laughed when he saw Tugger kicking and screaming

"I DON'T DESERVE TO BE GROUNDED! MUNKUSTRAP IS A LITTLE WEAK TOMCAT!"

His dad ignored him and asked Munkustrap "So What'cha doing today my favorite cat" Munkustrap then said with his mouth full "I'm trying out for the school musical, Phantom Cat of the Opera"

His dad looked satisfied and asked him "What role are you going for?" "I'm going for Roul" said Munkustrap. While Munkustap was eating his breakfast Tugger gave him an evil look. Deuteronomy asked his son "Who do you hope gets the roll of Christine" Munkustrap then said happily and then burping "Demeter".

Tryouts happened 4th period and Munkustrap was up first. As he approached the front of the class, he acted his heart out. After all the class had tried out, Mr. Gus said

"The results will be up at the end of the day. Enjoy your lunch!" Mistoffelees joined his girlfriend Victoria and asked her "Are you really moving?" Victoria then said sadly

"Yes, my dad got a job at a cat food factory and he wants me to be close. I'm sorry but, we're through" Mistoffelees then left the table crying. "So how do you think you did?" asked Munkustrap's friend Alonzo. Munkustrap then said, "I sure hope I make the role of Roul".

As the end of the day neared, he was chewing on his tail cause he was nervous. The bell rang. He followed the other group of cats to the wall where the results were. Demeter saw Munkustrap and said happily "I got the role of Christine!" Munkustrap smiled and walked toward the results. Alonzo stood next to Munkustrap. Munkustrap then asked Alonzo covering his eyes, "Look for my name". Alonzo scanned through the list and looked for his name. "Mistoffelees, Mungojerrie, MUNKUSTRAP!" He looked to see what role he had got. Munkustrap peeked through his paws and he freaked out. He said running backwards laughing and doing eight back flips "I GOT THE ROLE OF ROUL!"

Munkustrap bursted through the door of his dad's office and said "Dad, I get to be Roul in the school musical" His dad smiled and decided to take him out for ice cream and dinner. Tugger got furious and said " what makes him so special?" His dad then said ignoring him "You know that Christine and Roul kiss right?" Munkustrap then paused and said, "I get to kiss Demeter?" He smiled to himself and decided to call Demeter when he got home.

Chapter 6- Cats do practice

When Munkustrap got home, he quickly went to his room and called Demeter. Munkustrap was happy to hear her voice asking, "Hi Munk, how's it going? Did you get a part?" Munkustrap then said happily

"I get to be Roul!" "Oh my gosh, that is so exciting! You know that we have to kiss!" said Demeter. Munkustrap said laughing, "Yeah, I know! Hey tonight's the dance! Maybe we'll accidentally kiss!" Demeter then said, "Uh Munk, the dance is tomorrow?" Munkustrap paused and then said "Right, So, see you later" Munkustrap hung up and ran into his brother's room frantically and yelled real scared "YOU'RE A BOY, YOU KNOW HOW TO KISS GIRLS, WHAT DO I DO!" Tugger looked at him and then said

" I know what to do! But first, I need you to step out of my room for a few minutes" Munkustrap then stepped out of his brother's room just like he said. A little while later, tugger yelled "UREKA!" Munkustrap then asked on the other side "What did you make?" "Come in and you'll see!" said tugger. Munkustrap walked in to see a bad dummy that looked like Victoria. Munkustrap then blurted out loud laughing. Tugger aggravated, then said, " OK! All you gotta' do is lean in and kiss the red lips!" Munkustrap then said, "I wouldn't kiss that bad dummy even if it was wearing a tutu and tights!" Tugger frowned and then left. Munkustrap thought "Maybe I can make it look like Demeter" He stayed up all night and made it look like Demeter. After a few practices, he was ready for the big dance.

Chapter 7- The moment of truth

"HURRY UP TUGGER! AND SAVE ME SOME HOT WATER!" yelled Munkustrap. Tugger came out and asked "Why are you in such a hurry? The dance isn't for a few more hours?" Munkustrap then said with a serious tone, "I want to look nice for Demeter. Do you want me to smell?" Tugger shuddered and then walked to his den to get ready. After Munkustrap finished his shower, he got dressed into a fancy tuxedo and styled his hair. Munkustrap went to go check on his brother, he laughed when he saw his brother struggling to put on his tie. So far, Tugger only had on his tuxedo top and care-bear boxers.

He then took a picture of his brother in his care-bear boxers on his phone and sent it to all the friends he knew. Tugger asked furiously "Why did you send that photo of me?" Munkustrap then said happily "That was for beating me up in front of dad" Munkustrap walked away from his den and went to go pick up Demeter.

Munkustrap left early so he could pick up Demeter. He rang the doorbell and Demeter's mother answered the door. "Good evening. I'm Munkustrap. I am here to pick up Demeter for the homecoming?" Her mom smiled and said happily "Please come in. Demeter will only be a moment"

While he was waiting for Demeter, he ate a handful of candy corn. Suddenly, Munkustrap saw Demeter coming down the steps in a beautiful pink ball gown. Munkustrap, love-struck, helped her at the bottom of the steps. "You look beautiful Demeter. Almost like a star in the solar system" said Munkustrap. Demeter smiled and they were on their way to the dance.

Near the end of the dance, there was a slow song. Demeter then looking nervous said "May I have this dance?" Munkustrap nodded yes and went to the dance floor. As the song played slowly, Munkustrap and Demeter both leaned in about to kiss but tugger then got between them and said "I love this song" Munkustrap realizing he kissed his brother, ran to the bathroom and rinsed his mouth.

When the dance was over, Munkustrap and Demeter kissed each other goodbye. Munkustrap was definitely ready for the show.

Chapter 8- The big night

December 28th, the night of the show. Munkustrap arrived at the auditorium and got into his costume. Mr. Gus asked him "Are you ready there Munk?" Munkustrap nodded yes and said, "I'm sure I will do good" Munkustrap went out into the hall and saw Demeter standing in a beautiful gown. Munkustrap almost fainted when he saw how beautiful it was. Demeter twirled around in it and asked "Do you like it Munk? It was my mom's" Munkustrap remembered that he was supposed to practice the big kiss.

Munkustrap called his friend Alonzo on his cell phone. "Talk to me" answered Alonzo. "Alonzo, It's me. Munkustrap" he said real quiet. "Hey there, what's up" he asked. Munkustrap asked "Why aren't you coming to the show again?" Alonzo then said with his mouth full "I am staying at home watching the season premiere of phantom cat hunters" Munkustrap paused and asked puzzled, "what are you eating?" Alonzo then responded, "Tuna Tetrozini, my mom made me some with emeril essence and hot sauce" Munkustrap then said aggravated and yelled out loud, "I have a problem here and all you can think about is tuna Tetrozini!" All the other cats looked at him and then went back to business. Alonzo then said, "What's the big deal? All you got to do is to just kiss her near the end." Munkustrap then said in a dull voice "You're no help." He then hung up and went backstage because the show was about to start.

The play was nearing its end and then, as soon as Munkustrap said the line "I LOVE YOU", he and Demeter had finally did the thing they always wanted to do. They kissed. All the people in the audience were in awe. The play had ended.

Munkustrap went home and smiled thinking about the kiss that happened tonight. But when he got home, he found his teacher and his mom to be, Miss. Jellylorum, sitting on the couch kissing. "Hey Munkustrap! Remember that tomorrow is the wedding?" Munkustrap then fainted again. When he woke up, he found a nice hot breakfast lying on his bed. "I made that just for you" came a voice from behind. He turned around to see his new mom, in her evening gown. "Thanks, I'm just nervous for the wedding!" said Munkustrap. His new mom smiled and said, "It's okay. And the best part is... the flower girl will be Demeter!" Munkustrap then got out of bed and got ready.

Chapter 9- Tugger's villainous plan

Tugger left early because behind the alley he was meeting up with the school bully Macavity. When tugger arrived at the door of the cathedral, Macavity came out with a gun. "Hello Macavity, thank you for coming to the wedding for my devious plan" "It is a duty I must do, I must destroy Munkustrap for taking away my beautiful Demeter" said Macavity.

Tugger then took him behind the alley where he then discussed the plan. "Okay, here's the plan. Whenever Miss. Jelly comes down the aisle towards the altar, you will shoot your 45caliber gun and hit the organs pipes, thus hitting it off the pipe and hitting Munkustrap in the back".

Macavity waited behind one of the doors and then it was time for OPERATION DEAD CAT WALKING to begin.

Chapter 10- the wedding battle

They had arrived at the cathedral Rang Vivat, and they all entered the church. The organ started to play and everyone turned around to see the flower girl, Demeter, walking down the isle while Munkustrap, who was the best man, was waiting at the altar with his dad. He then saw his new mom, in a big wedding dress come down the aisle.

As they approached the altar, they suddenly heard a gunshot. "Everyone duck down!" said Munkustrap. Everyone got down to the floor and Munkustrap saw him standing there. A terrible cat that had dirty hair. He suddenly knew the gunshot had come from the school bully…Macavity.

Munkustrap then stepped down and then Macavity took Munkustrap by the throat. "I am the tougher cat around here…. And I want Demeter to be my girlfriend" snarled Macavity. "In your dreams" said Demeter. Macavity then warned her that he owns her. Demeter didn't care. "You will not get away with this Macavity," said Munkustrap.

Macavity then said in as in a matter of fact tone, "well how about we have a duel…for the heart of Demeter" Munkustrap excepted the challenge which he knew he was going to win. Everyone left the cathedral and went to the lover's peak playground.

Miss. Grizabella approached the starting line and said to the contestants "alright boys, the challenge is to complete this obstacle course. You will run around the basketball hoop 3 times, go across the monkey bars, run up the slide, go down the steps spin around 2 times on the merry go round, and report back here before the other contestant. The winner will be Demeter's girlfriend forever!"

The race had started and they darted off. Macavity tripped on running up the slide and Munkustrap was way in front. He had to spin around the merry go round one more time and then he will win the prize. The prize of being Demeter's boyfriend.

The crowd was stirring and cheering on Munkustrap. Even Demeter cheered for Munkustrap as he came close to the finish line. But Macavity was right behind him and he almost made it to the finish line. But Munkustrap luckily made it just in time. Everyone cheered as Munkustrap finished the course. Then Mistoffelees yelled out real loudly "TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" Munkustrap had finally won the best thing he ever wanted. The chance to be Demeter's lover forever.


End file.
